


Normal Tactics

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/"></a><b>hd100</b>'s challenge: Crash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.

**Title:** Normal Tactics  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** N/A  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Crash  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for looking this over.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Normal Tactics

~

“What the fuck is your problem?” Harry was seething as he stood in the doorway of the locker room.

Malfoy grinned. “Just normal Quidditch tactics, Potter,” he said.

“There is nothing normal about you repeatedly crashing your broom into mine, git!”

“Hey, if you can't stand the big leagues...”

“Shut it, you cheat,” Harry growled, stepping closer.

Malfoy sneered. “Make me.”

Hauling Malfoy close, Harry snarled before crashing their mouths together.

Minutes later, once the tempest had passed and they had collapsed, sated, onto the floor, Harry murmured, “Was this your plan all along?”

Malfoy smirked. “Just standard tactics, Potter.”

~


End file.
